Wasted Muse
by konohafled
Summary: Niizuma & Fukuda terbang ke Amerika mencari gadis. Bukan sembarang gadis. Dia bisa melompat puluhan meter dan punya kekuatan luar biasa. a contribution for Cross The Rubicon   Infantrum challenge , Fanfiction Festival event, & DedicatedToFOM


Fanfiksi ini ditujukan untuk menjawab tantangan Infantrum: **"Cross the Rubicon"** (di Infantrum) dari **Writer Nightpen,** sekaligus meramaikan event **FanFiction Festival** (grup fb World), dan #DedicatedToFOM (grup fb Forum Penulis Indonesia).

.

**Wasted Muse  
><strong>

A crossover fanfiction of **_**_**_Bakuman_** **© Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata** and **_The Sword_** **© The Luna Brothers**_**_**

Characters: Nizuma Eiji, Fukuda Shinta (Bakuman), Dara Brighton, Justin, Malia, Knossos (The Sword)

Summary: Niizuma dan Fukuda terbang ke Amerika mencari gadis. Bukan sembarang gadis. Dia bisa melompat puluhan meter dan punya kekuatan luar biasa

.

Warning: OOC. Sedikit gore. Spoiler bagi pembaca The Sword.

Note: makasih buat **aicchan** yang sudah bersedia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh saya di twitter dan sms :3

Oh ya, nggak ada shonen-ai di sini ya. XDD

**Word count: 7,906**

.

* * *

><p>#<p>

**WASTED MUSE**

**_© konohafled_**

.

sebuah fanfiksi crossover **_**_**_Bakuman_** x_** **_**_The Sword_** _**_**

#

* * *

><p>"Hey, temanmu itu bisa diam nggak sih?"<p>

Fukuda menoleh ke arah suara. Penumpang di sebelahnya itu adalah pria kulit putih hampir setengah baya. Penampilannya sangat orang kantoran.

"Dia bisa diam kalau mati," jawab Fukuda. "Tapi nggak ada gunanya kalau dia mati."

Pria setengah baya itu mendengus kesal. Lalu dia memasang headphone dan berusaha tidur, mengabaikan keributan dari penumpang di dekat jendela itu.

"Graaaaawww! Fukuda-sensei, dia terbang di sini!"

Fukuda melirik ke kertas di pangkuan teman seperjalanannya. Terlihat gambar orang berambut panjang dan poni jabrik sedang terbang di atas awan. Satu telunjuk tangannya mendorong pesawat terbang.

"Dadanya terlalu tipis. Kau tak terbiasa menggambar dada cewek, Niizuma-sensei?" komentarnya.

"Nggak. Ini penjahatnya," Niizuma menambah arsir di sekitar tubuh tokoh gambarnya, "dia mendorong pesawat. Cewek kita…"

"Membelah langit!" seru Fukuda dan Niizuma bareng.

Kontan mereka dibalas dengan seruan "Sssssttt!" dari belasan penumpang lain dan "harap tenang, Tuan-tuan" dari pramugari pesawat.

Fukuda melengos. Ya ya, dia akan diam. Tapi pikirannya sama seperti tangan dan kaki Niizuma. Tak bisa diam. Tidak setelah dia membuka apartemen remaja nyentrik itu dan setengah melempar koran terbaru di hadapannya.

"_Sugoooi_! Ini alien?" begitu komentarnya.

"Entah. Baca berita utamanya sampai selesai," perintah Fukuda.

Dia mengamati air muka bocah hiperaktif itu ketika membaca baris demi baris berita utama. Kalau dia saja tertarik dengan berita itu, pasti Niizuma jauh lebih dari sekedar tertarik. Benar saja.

"_Awesoooome_!"

Dengan cepat koran itu digulung panjang menyerupai pedang. Tiga detik kemudian, dia melompat dari kursi tempatnya duduk sambil mengacungkan gulungan koran itu di udara.

"_ALIEN BAAAATTLEEE_!"

Fukuda pindah duduk ke kursi asisten yang dulu pernah dia pakai. Hari masih pagi dan asisten Niizuma yang sekarang belum datang.

"Yang mana yang kau sebut alien, Niizuma-sensei?"

"Cewek itu," jawabnya singkat, disusul tusukan gulungan koran ke depang hidung Fukuda. Setelah delapan lompatan ke sana-sini tanpa pola, Niizuma mendarat di kursi kerjanya. Selembar kertas diambil dan dia mulai menggambar.

"Tunggu."

Niizuma melotot pada tangan yang menutup sebagian kertas gambarnya. Lalu dia menjerit tak jelas pada si empunya tangan.

"Kita amati dulu peristiwa ini," usul Fukuda dengan tenang sambil mengenyahkan tangannya dari kertas gambar.

"Aku mengamatinya," balas Niizuma.

"Maksudku, peristiwa ini mungkin belum berakhir," lanjut Fukuda. Dia mengambil kursi dan mendekatkannya ke meja gambar Niizuma.

"Cewek itu tadinya sudah dinyatakan tewas. Tapi lihat, belum sampai seminggu kemudian, dia sudah terbang lagi. Ke luar negeri pula. Kejar-kejaran di langit Bahama. Lalu ada fenomena alam yang aneh di pantai. Cowok yang kejar-kejaran di langit dengan cewek itu ditemukan mati di pantai itu juga. Dengan tubuh nyaris terpotong. Apalagi dikelilingi benda berbentuk seperti bulan sabit besar," Fukuda memeragakan ukuran benda itu, "yang diduga tersusun dari unsur air doang."

"_Swiiiiish_!"

"Entah ada kejadian apa lagi sesudah ini," lanjut Fukuda, mengabaikan teriakan tak jelas yang sering keluar dari mulut Niizuma. "Mungkin cewek itu bakal melompat tinggi ke langit lalu menukik cepat ke tanah dan menggaruk jalan aspal dengan pedangnya."

"_Guoooooooaaar_!"

Seperti yang sudah diduga, remaja eksentrik itu melompat dari kursinya, disusul dengan entah berapa gerak acak di lantai. Poni panjang yang menjuntai di sisi wajahnya ikut terayun-ayun. Ketika sebelah kakinya terangkat seperti bangau, barulah segala gerak heboh itu terhenti.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan, Fukuda-sensei."

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan kau tak mungkin menolaknya, kan?"

"Demi Son Goku yang perkasa, tak mungkin aku lari. Kau juga ingin ke sana kan, Fukuda-sensei?"

"Tentu. Cewek itu sudah memanggil-manggil tinta kita," jawabnya, "besok sore kita berangkat."

"Besok?"

"Ya. Besok siang bab yang kau kerjakan sudah harus selesai," perintah Fukuda, "keperluan lainnya sudah aku urus."

"_Yeeeeeeesh_!" seru remaja yang potongan rambutnya mirip-mirip batok kelapa itu, "kita akan ke-"

"-Amerika!" seru mereka berdua.

.

~ **_sebuah kamar hotel, New York_** ~

.

Fukuda mengetik di laptop di hadapannya dengan tampang bosan. Beberapa lembar koran lokal berserakan di ranjang yang dia tempati. Televisi saku menyala terus, menggemakan suara penyiar berita yang empuk terdengar. Sesekali dia memindah-mindah salurannya.

"Kenapa sih semuanya pakai bahasa Inggris sialan itu?" teriaknya.

"_Shuuuupin_! Semangat dong, Fukuda-sensei," hibur Niizuma, "aku mengandalkan kemampuanmu."

Fukuda mendelik pada remaja eksentrik yang kembali tenggelam pada pensil dan kertas gambarnya itu. Terus terang dia sekarang iri padanya. Remaja itu tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk menggambar apapun. Bahkan ketika tampaknya tidak ada ide cerita di kepalanya.

Fukuda merengut dan memukul-mukul ujung pensil ke kepala. Kepalanya itu sudah lama tidak dihinggapi ide-ide segar. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama dia bekerja layaknya orang kantoran, sekedar menggambar demi memenuhi _deadline_. Coretannya terasa kosong. Ceritanya tanpa jiwa. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak sukarela mengakui bahwa dia terkena _writer's block_. Apalagi jika editornya merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan karya yang disetornya.

Harapannya sempat meletup ketika dia menemukan berita Dara Brighton yang menghebohkan dunia. Hampir setiap jam dia mengecek berita di televisi dan koran tentangnya. Tetapi media Jepang tidak terlalu antusias meliput aksi gadis super itu. Berita di internet pun tidak cukup memuaskan rasa hausnya pada peristiwa itu. Dia harus melihatnya langsung. Dia harus merasakan udara yang dihirup gadis itu –harus mengikutinya ke manapun kaki dan pedangnya mengayun.

Belum pernah dia terobsesi pada sumber inspirasi seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi apa yang didapatnya setelah dia sampai di negeri ini? Semua serba bahasa Inggris. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dia katakan, meskipun dia sudah susah payah mengucapkan persis seperti yang ada di buku saku pelancong. Semua orang bicara terlalu cepat. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, tidak ada lagi berita tentang Dara Brighton.

Jadi dia terpaksa mengorek berita lama dari koran lokal, seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang. Koran-koran lokal memuat foto-foto yang cukup bagus. Ada fotonya ketika terbang melompati sebuah toserba. Itu peristiwa pertama yang membuat Dara Brighton dikenal seantero Amerika. Di samping foto itu terpampang berita seputar foto itu dan latar belakang Dara. Baris-baris di berita itulah yang sedang diketikkan Fukuda di kolom _google translate_ –situs yang dua hari terakhir ini menjadi kawan akrabnya.

_Dara Brighton adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Alex –seorang dosen sastra- dan Elizabeth Brighton. Dara menderita kelumpuhan selama lima tahun terakhir sehingga dia harus menggunakan kursi roda. Selasa malam kemarin, rumahnya terbakar habis. Dia ditemukan terkapar di pinggir danau di belakang rumah tersebut. Pada polisi, dia menyatakan bahwa tiga orang tak dikenal telah membantai keluarganya sebelum membakar hangus rumahnya. Tapi dia enggan menggambarkan ciri-ciri ketiga orang tersebut, walaupun dia dikenal sebagai mahasiswa seni rupa. Hanya beberapa jam seusai pemakaman ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuannya, Dara terlihat melayang dua puluh kaki seperti terlihat di foto ini._

Tidak ada informasi baru. Kesal, dia iseng memindah-mindah saluran televisi lagi. Hanya ada berita politik dan pergerakan saham. Tidak penting. Dia mencomot koran lain, yang lebih baru. Diamatinya foto yang menyedot perhatiannya sejak awal –foto Dara dan seorang lelaki tak dikenal sedang berkejaran di langit.

"_Zooooaammm_!"

Satu kertas gambar melayang dan mendarat mulus di lantai. Fukuda meliriknya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan mengetik berita di _google translate_ tersayang. Sambil menunggu bahasa Jepang muncul lengkap di kolom itu, dia mengamati gambar yang baru saja dibuat Niizuma.

"Kau memilih cowok itu jadi protagonismu, Niizuma-sensei?"

"Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya, "dia hebat. Bisa menyayat daging dengan air. _Swiiiiiizzzt_!"

Fukuda masih memasang tampang bosan.

"Kata beberapa saksi mata sih begitu. Tapi nggak ada bukti rekaman video. Jadi bisa aja itu cuma omongan orang yang keranjingan _action_," sanggahnya, "omong-omong, udah kebayang mau bikin manga apa?"

Sebetulnya dia sadar kalau itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. Seorang Niizuma Eiji nyaris mustahil merencanakan plot manga dari awal dengan detil. Instingnya yang lebih banyak bekerja. Dan hanya dengan bekal itu saja, dia bisa membuat karya-karya yang menarik banyak orang. Tipe mangaka seperti itu tampaknya tidak akan kena _writer's block_ seperti dirinya. Fukuda kembali dongkol kalau teringat itu.

"Pertarungan di langit," jawab Niizuma, lalu kembali ber-_swooosh swoosh_ dan _graaaaoo graaaao_.

Fukuda kembali berkonsentrasi ke layar laptop. Tidak ada informasi baru dari sana.

"Mungkin kita harus ke Bahama. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini."

"Fukuda-sensei, kau sendiri yang bilang gadis itu mungkin sudah tidak tertarik dengan Bahama."

"Instingku ternyata salah," Fukuda mengaku, "ini sudah empat hari sejak pertarungannya di pantai Bahama, dan masih belum ada kejadian apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana cara mencarinya? Orang Bahama pakai bahasa apa?"

Fukuda makin merengut. "Sialan! Lagi-lagi soal bahasa," rutuknya.

Tepat pada saat itu, telepon genggam Fukuda bergetar. Diambilnya benda itu dari saku belakang celana jinsnya. Bibirnya tambah mengerucut begitu dia melihat nama yang tampil di layar telepon.

"Yujiro-san, sudah kubilang nggak perlu nelepon aku. Aku tidak bisa diganggu sekarang. Sedang sibuk memburu inspirasi terpanas abad ini," kata Fukuda.

Dia mendengarkan kata-kata Yujiro dengan tampang bosan. Tangan kirinya memindah-mindah saluran televisi saku di hadapannya. Dia berhenti pada saluran yang menyiarkan berita terkini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku istirahat di edisi 2 minggu ke depan. Niizuma-sensei juga. Isi saja dengan _oneshot_, nggak ada yang rugi," bantah Fukuda, tapi dari wajahnya jelas terlihat bahwa dia lebih fokus ke berita di televisi. Telunjuk kirinya memberi isyarat pada Niizuma untuk mendekat. Yang diberi isyarat masih asyik dengan kertas gambar di meja. Fukuda terpaksa melempar pensil untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Terpanggil lemparan pensil, Niizuma melompat ke arah si pelempar. Segera saja perhatian keduanya tersedot berita di televisi, kendati mereka tidak paham bahasa yang dipakai. Saat itu, bahasa lisan tidak penting. Yang penting adalah gambar video di belakang si penyiar. Gambar bongkahan batu raksasa melayang di perbatasan Meksiko.

Tentu saja suara Yujiro dari ujung lain saluran telepon menjadi terabaikan.

"Tenang, Yujiro-san. Nanti aku pulang dengan ide besar," kata Fukuda sembari memencet tombol-tombol keyboard, mencari _streaming_ berita tersebut di televisi Jepang, "… manga kok, bukan komik Amerika. Sayonara!"

Setelah kata terakhir itu, dia menutup telepon. _Streaming_ berita dari televisi Jepang sudah terlihat jelas di layar laptop. Segera dia mengurangi volume televisi saku, dan sebaliknya, menambah volume dari video streaming. Berita dari televisi lokal menyajikan gambar-gambar yang lebih kaya. Berita dari televisi Jepang dilengkapi bahasa yang mereka pahami benar. Dua mangaka itu menikmati berita dari sumber suara dan gambar yang berbeda. Lebih nyaman begitu.

_… membantah dugaan bahwa batu besar yang melayang tersebut adalah meteorite. Beberapa saksi mata menyatakan bahwa batu tersebut melayang dari arah Meksiko dan mendarat di pinggiran Texas. Tidak ada korban jiwa dari peristiwa tersebut. Namun pertanyaannya adalah, peristiwa alam apa yang menyebabkan kejadian tersebut?_

"Huh. Peristiwa alam," bantah Fukuda.

"Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis pembawa pedang itu,"sambung Niizuma, "_graaaaaoooo_! _Action timeeee_!"

Sementara Niizuma menyimak berita sambil berakrobat, Fukuda tidak buang-buang waktu lagi. Dia langsung mengepak barang-barangnya. Matanya sesekali melihat perkembangan berita di televisi Amerika.

"Ayo berangkat, Niizuma-sensei," katanya.

"Ke Meksiko?" mangaka remaja itu meminta konfirmasi.

"Ya. Jangan sampai kita ketinggalan lagi."

.

~ **_di dalam taksi, New York_** ~

.

Tidak ada ruang kosong di jok belakang taksi. Fukuda dan Niizuma masing-masing memangku hardboard dan kertas gambar. Tangan mereka tidak berhenti menggambar. Mata mereka sesekali melirik layar televisi saku yang sedang menyiarkan laporan langsung dari Meksiko.

Di sana terlihat sosok yang sangat besar –berita menyebutkan tingginya sekitar 20 kaki- berwarna coklat tua –warna tanah. Di hadapannya, Dara Brighton tampak sangat kecil. Rambut pirangnya terayun lincah mengikuti tubuhnya yang melompat ringan ke sana ke mari, menghindar dan menyerang musuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Tapi tubuh itu sempat diinjak kaki si Raksasa Tanah hingga seluruhnya lenyap ke dalam tanah. Siapa yang bisa selamat dari injakan kaki yang sangat besar dan kuat itu? Apalagi disusul dengan bara panas yang diarahkan tepat ke sana. Kaki si Raksasa Tanah tampak kemerahan, pertanda ada bara panas terperangkap di bawah telapaknya. Siapapun yang terjebak di bawahnya pasti langsung menjadi abu. Pertarungan itu benar-benar tidak imbang.

Tapi tampaknya Dara tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Lewat beberapa menit yang mencekam, kaki besar yang menginjaknya pun terangkat, memaksa pemiliknya nyaris terjengkang. Keberhasilan itu disambut sorak riuh dua pemuda Jepang di dalam taksi.

"_Swoooosh_!"

"Anjriiiit!"

"_Graaaaaahhh_!"

"Daraaaaa!"

"Maaf, kita nggak bisa ke bandara. Jalannya macet nih."

Yang terakhir bicara itu adalah si supir taksi. Tanpa logat India yang kental itu saja, dua turis Jepang itu butuh waktu lama untuk mencernanya. Fukuda sudah meminimalkan kemungkinan berkomunikasi dengannya dengan cara mengacungkan kertas bertuliskan 'TO AIRPORT', sesaat setelah dia dan Niizuma duduk di jok belakang. Dan kini saat sedang asyik merayakan kemenangan calon protagonisnya, dia diganggu dengan bahasa Inggris ala India itu.

Supir India itu terus bicara cepat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar. Fukuda melihat banyak orang berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah yang sama. Bukan, ini bukan jam masuk kantor maupun akhir jam makan siang. Penampilan mereka pun tidak seperti kebanyakan orang kantoran. Dan yang paling mencurigakan, beberapa di antara mereka mengucapkan kata 'Dara'. Apakah mereka juga memburu Dara –seperti dia dan Niizuma?

"Ke mana mereka?" tanya Fukuda. Matanya menatap beberapa arah berganti-ganti, layar televisi, orang-orang, dan sketsa gambar di pangkuannya. Dia sampai lupa menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Tapi supir India itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia terus mengoceh, mengumbar sederet informasi yang tidak penting –setidaknya bagi telinga Fukuda. Kecuali satu informasi penting yang sayangnya terucap persis bersamaan dengan jeritan Niizuma.

"…di Times Square…"

"Whoaaa! _KIRU_ DARA!"

Fukuda memilih mengacuhkan televisi saja. Pada saat itu, layar memperlihatkan kerumunan orang di depan layar raksasa. Seorang penyiar cantik berbicara pada kamera dan sesekali menunjuk orang-orang yang terpaku menatap tontonan di layar raksasa yang berada di salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Di sudut kiri atas layar televisinya tertera _Live from Times Square_.

"Kau bilang Times Square?" kali ini dia bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Si supir menggeleng-geleng membenarkan, tak lupa ditambah ocehan panjang.

Ketika Fukuda memencet-mencet telepon genggam untuk mencari informasi jadwal penerbangan ke Meksiko, Niizuma melesat ke luar taksi. Tampaknya dia tertarik pada kaos yang dipakai seorang remaja jangkung berkulit hitam. Dia bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris sepotong-sepotong diseling bahasa ala Tarzan. Bahasa yang terakhir itu tentu saja jadi sangat heboh jika diperagakan seorang Niizuma Eiji. Si remaja kulit hitam dan dua teman bulenya sampai sibuk memilih antara melongo atau terpingkal. Untung saja salah satu dari mereka sempat menjawab Niizuma, kendati sambil memegang perut karena geli.

Puas mendapat informasi yang dicari, Niizuma membungkuk sambil mengucapkan '_arigatooooo'_ dan melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Tiga remaja yang menjadi informan dadakannya itu kembali terpingkal melihat gayanya. Si remaja kulit hitam bahkan sampai terjongkok-jongkok melihat gaya lari Niizuma yang meniru peluru.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Niizuma kembali ke taksi. Fukuda sempat melongo melihat perubahan pada gaya pakaian kawannya itu. Sebaliknya, Niizuma dengan bangga memperlihatkan kaos yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai oleh remaja kulit hitam yang dikejarnya tadi.

"_Kiru_ Dara," katanya.

"Dibaca '_kill'_," si supir taksi meralat.

Fukuda bukan saja tidak suka dengan ide yang tersurat di kalimat itu, dia juga terganggu dengan warna kaos yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan baju lengan panjang Niizuma. Melihat kaos jelek itu beradu dengan baju ungu di tubuh Niizuma membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Warnanya salah, desainnya salah, pesannya salah," komentar Fukuda.

"Aaah, Fukuda-kun," balas Niizuma, "bersahabatlah dengan kontradiksi."

"Maksudmu, kita memulai perjalanan dari konflik kita sendiri? Antara ingin dia hidup atau segera mati?" Fukuda meminta konfirmasi, kendati konsentrasinya sendiri terpecah ke berita televisi, "tapi kalau dia mati, lalu siapa yang jadi sumber inspirasi?"

"Dia," jawab Niizuma. Rupanya perhatian remaja itu sudah beralih dari kaos ke berita Dara.

_Diiiin! Diiin!_

Suara klakson taksi sempat mengagetkan mereka. Fukuda membalas dengan menepuk bahu sang supir.

"Ke Times Square," katanya sambil memeragakan gerakan putar balik.

"_No_," balas si supir, "Times Square?" dibarengi tangan kiri menunjuk arah lurus ke depan lalu belok kiri. Fukuda menanggapinya dengan mengacungkan jempol dan berkedip. Masalah kesenjangan bahasa pun terpecahkan.

"Fukuda-sensei, kenapa kita tidak jadi ke Meksiko?"

Sembari menggambar sketsa wanita kedua yang muncul di pertarungan Dara melawan raksasa tanah, Fukuda menjawab, "pesawat ke Meksiko terbang 3 jam lagi. Belum lagi kita harus mencari di mana si monster ini mengamuk. Kita bakal ketinggalan banyak aksi mereka. Jadi menurutku, lebih baik kita ikut berkumpul di Times Square. Setidaknya kita bisa mengamati reaksi orang-orang."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat dia," Niizuma menunjuk sosok si monster.

Fukuda tidak menanggapi. Niizuma tidak keberatan dengan itu, karena dia sekarang sesibuk kawan seprofesinya itu. Bahkan lebih sibuk, jika raungan dan jeritannya dihitung. Meski begitu, dia lebih cekatan daripada Fukuda. Dia sudah menggambar empat panel sketsa –tanpa garis tepi, tentu- di selembar kertas gambar. Panel-panel itu menggambarkan Dara yang menusuk paha si monster, wanita lain yang terbang mendekat, monster memukul si wanita terbang, dan monster mengibaskan Dara. Berbeda dengan sketsa buatan Fukuda. Walau hanya terdiri dari dua panel dan gambarnya tidak sebagus coretan Niizuma, tapi dua panel itu lebih menjelaskan kisah yang sebenarnya. Panel pertama memperlihatkan Dara melompat dari tanah untuk menyerang si monster. Panel kedua mengambil _angle_ yang lebih lebar sehingga bisa menampilkan tiga obyek sekaligus: Dara menancapkan pedang ke paha si monster, wanita yang melayang anggun sejajar mata si monster, dan monster yang menatap bingung pada wanita itu.

Laju taksi yang lambat melawan macet justru bersahabat dengan aktivitas dua penumpangnya. Niizuma terpaksa berhati-hati dengan kertas gambarnya. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya melempar gambar yang sudah selesai ke lantai. Hanya suara berisik dan tingkah hiperaktifnya yang tidak bisa hilang. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Dara ditangkap oleh si Raksasa. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus tangan batu itu. Hanya kepala dan satu tangannya yang masih bebas. Tangan yang memegang pedang itu mengayun-ayun hendak menebas jari-jari penindasnya. Cengkeraman jari-jari besar itu pun semakin erat meremuk tulang-tulang Dara.

"Potong jarinya, Dara!"

"_Kiru_ Dara!"

"Dibacanya '_kill'_," si supir kembali mengoreksi.

Dua turis Jepang itu tidak peduli. Mereka sibuk menggambar manusia mungil di cengkeraman tangan si raksasa. Kamera televisi menyorot wajah yang berjuang keras melawan kekuatan raksasa itu. Ketika kamera bergerak menjauh, tampaklah satu jari tangan yang mencengkeramnya terputus oleh sabetan pedang. Serpihan batu terlihat melayang menemani ruas jari yang jatuh bebas itu.

"Yeeeaah! Kalahkan dia, Monster!"

"Hajar dia, Dara!"

Serentak keduanya mengganti kertas gambar ketika adegan berikutnya terpampang di layar. Kilat nampak berkumpul di pergelangan tangan raksasa, mengejutkan si pemilik tangan sekaligus korban di genggamannya. Wajah batu si raksasa langsung menoleh ke arah si pengirim serangan. Fukuda dan Niizuma melukiskan ekspresi terluka dan marahnya dengan sempurna. Wanita cantik yang menghujaninya dengan listrik tegangan tinggi itu masih tenang saja melayang-layang sambil bersedekap. Sementara itu, Dara tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia menebas jari-jari tangan yang tersentak oleh serangan listrik itu. Dia terus membabat hingga bisa bebas melayang lagi dan menusuk-nusuk tubuh si raksasa.

"Jalannya ditutup nih. Mobil nggak boleh lewat."

Tidak ada yang menggubris omongan supir berdarah India itu. Dua penumpangnya masih asyik menonton aksi Dara yang menusuk dan merobek tubuh monster yang besarnya lebih dari sepuluh kali ukuran tubuhnya. Sabetan buasnya menampakkan hasil. Dada kiri si monster yang terkoyak parah memperlihatkan sosok lelaki tegap, yang kini justru nampak pucat.

Terlihat tangan menjentik di depan hidung Fukuda. Dia terpaksa merespons.

"Ditutup," kata supir taksi sambil menunjuk jalan di depannya, "mobil nggak boleh lewat," disusul dengan gerakan lengan meniru palang portal menutup.

"Oke," sahut Fukuda singkat. Dia merogoh dompet dan mengambil uang tanpa melihatnya, karena matanya terpaku pada layar berita.

Terlihat tubuh lelaki itu telah terpotong-potong. Darah berceceran bercampur serpihan batu. Wanita misterius yang menolongnya tadi sudah tidak terbang melayang-layang lagi. Dia kini berjalan mendekati Dara. Dara tampaknya tidak suka padanya. Kamera menyorot dekat wajah Dara yang sedang berteriak dan mengacungkan pedang padanya. Pada goresan pensil Niizuma, ekspresi marah itu tampak semakin liar.

"Ayo kita keluar," Fukuda mengajak rekan seprofesinya itu.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

"Hampir," jawab Fukuda sambil menyerahkan uang bayaran ke supir taksi.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, dua mangaka muda itu keluar dari taksi. Mengabaikan supir taksi yang memanggil seraya mengacungkan uang kembalian, mereka setengah berlari ke pusat keramaian: Times Square.

.

~ **_Times Square, New York_** ~

.

Tentu mereka masih setia menonton berita langsung dari layar televisi mungilnya. Perkembangan terakhir agak mengecewakan juga sebenarnya. Wanita misterius itu terbang pergi, meninggalkan Dara yang bernafsu menyemburkan amarah. Yang membalas amarahnya justru aparat militer setempat. Mereka mengepung Dara. Beberapa di antara mereka melontarkan peluru yang –tentu saja- dengan mudah dikibaskan oleh pedang sakti Dara. Akhir dari pengepungan di tempat terbuka itu sudah bisa diduga. Dara melompat tinggi dan kabur.

Tidak sulit menemukan alasan mengapa orang-orang memadati Times Square saat itu. Bukan hanya karena di sana layar televisi besar yang menyiarkan langsung petualangan Dara melawan manusia-manusia berkekuatan dewa. Tempat itu juga sedang kedatangan seseorang yang luar biasa. Dia bisa terbang melayang dan nampak anggun. Dia bisa mengirim sengatan listrik yang mengejutkan monster batu. Namun yang paling penting dan nyata bagi lautan manusia di sana adalah suaranya. Suara yang dalam, lembut, dan menyihir.

"Aku datang dalam damai," suara itu menembus setiap telinga yang ada di sana, "namaku Malia."

Bahasa Inggris sederhana yang diucapkannya itu tentu mudah diserap dua mangaka Jepang kita. Tak terkecuali pesona kecantikan dan kharismanya, semua terserap ke dalam aliran darah mereka. Niizuma bahkan tanpa sadar mengganti ekspresinya dari jeritan ke desisan lirih. Fukuda meremas pensil di genggamannya, mencoba melawan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba merayapi tengkuknya. Kata-kata Malia selanjutnya memang tidak dia mengerti, tapi hawa dingin itu tidak juga hilang. Ia bahkan semakin erat mencengkeram tengkuknya. Tak peduli walau Malia mengundang decak simpati ketika dia menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Anak itu terjatuh persis di depan tank yang sedang melaju lambat. Malia menyambarnya tepat sebelum roda tank menyentuh rambut emas si bocah, lalu membawanya terbang. Dia mendarat di depan komandan pasukan, masih dengan bocah pirang di gendongannya.

Semua orang terhanyut dalam pesona kata dan segala yang dilakukan Malia, tak terkecuali sang komandan. Militer telah dikerahkan untuk membendung amuk seorang gadis dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Ketika ada seorang lain –yang tampaknya punya kekuatan dewa- datang menawarkan bantuan, pantaslah kalau komandan militer itu menyambutnya. Walau tidak tahu persis apa yang mereka bincangkan, setidaknya Fukuda bisa menduga dari bahasa tubuh mereka.

Sekilas dia melirik ke hardboard dan kertas gambar di tangan Niizuma. Rekan seprofesinya itu kembali menggambar peristiwa itu dengan penafsirannya sendiri. Dalam imajinasi Niizuma, bocah pirang itu tidak terkapar tanpa daya di jalan. Dia justru berdiri tegak dan menghantam roda tank baja, memaksanya mundur dan ditahan oleh Malia. Di kertas gambar Niizuma, Malia dan bocah pirang itu berseteru.

"Lihat!"

Tanpa informasi arah pun orang-orang serentak menoleh ke layar raksasa. Di sana terlihat gambar sebuah pesawat penumpang kecil, beberapa tentara, dan Dara yang sedang memapah seorang gadis. Perut gadis yang dipapah itu nampak memerah oleh darah. Sambil tetap mengacungkan pedang, Dara menyerahkan gadis yang terluka itu pada dua tentara. Kamera sempat menyorot wajah Dara ketika berpamitan pada gadis itu. Tampak jelas raut sedih sekaligus waspada di sana. Dua tentara lain terlihat mendekati dan berusaha membujuk Dara. Sebelum mereka sempat menangkapnya, gadis itu sudah merangkul seseorang lain –pria muda berambut pirang- dan meloncat tinggi. Kamera berusaha mengikuti gerakannya, namun tidak berhasil mendapat gambar yang cukup fokus. Penonton dibiarkan menduga bahwa dua orang itu menuju sebuah titik yang mungkin adalah sebuah pesawat.

"Bajingan! Dia menculik orang lagi."

"Gadis sinting itu pasti akan membunuhnya."

"Hei, bukankah itu temannya yang juga jadi buron?"

"Dasar maniak! Berapa orang lagi yang bakal dia bunuh?"

Fukuda tidak ikut memaki seperti orang-orang lain. Dia kini mencari celah untuk bisa menatap Malia dengan lebih jelas. Wanita cantik berambut hitam legam itu nampak makin eksotis saja. Ujung-ujung bibir tipisnya sedikit terangkat, menampakkan seulas senyum kemenangan. Fukuda yakin wanita itu tidak sebersih dan sesuci yang dia tampilkan. Sebaliknya, Dara pun pasti tidak sejahat auman marahnya. Entah kenapa dia berpikiran begitu. Tapi jika tidak meyakini itu, dia tidak akan mendapatkan kisah hebat yang layak diangkat ke manga. Kalaupun kenyatannya bertolak-belakang, dia belum ingin mengubah sudut pandang.

Tapi pertama-tama, dia harus tahu apa yang dikhotbahkan Malia di tengah jalan itu.

"_Speak Japanese_?"

Sebelas orang yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng. Namun Fukuda tidak menyerah. Lagipula, tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Dara. Kecuali kalau dia mengikuti wartawan memburu berita. Itupun belum tentu mereka bisa menemukan gadis itu. Tepat sebelum dia bertanya pada orang keduabelas, ada yang mencolek bahunya.

"_Otetsudai shimashouka?_"

Telinga Fukuda langsung tegak mendengar ada yang mau bicara dengan bahasa ibunya –selain Niizuma, tentu saja- di tempat ini. Langsung saja dia minta tolong pada wanita bule itu. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Malia, dia nyerocos minta si bule menerjemahkan semua yang diucapkannya. Walau bahasa Jepangnya kurang lancar, dia menyanggupi itu.

Ternyata Malia bercerita tentang asal-usulnya. Dia dan dua lelaki yang pernah dilawan Dara adalah saudara kandung. Ada seorang lagi saudara kandungnya yang telah mati dibunuh Demetrios, empat ribu tahun lalu, dengan pedang yang kini sedang dipegang Dara. Pedang itu luar biasa karena menggabungkan kekuatan empat bersaudara itu. Kekuatan api, air, tanah dan angin terkumpul di sana. Malia adalah dewi angin. Dia ingin merebut pedang sakti itu. Menurut pengakuan Malia, kekuatan pedang itu merusak jiwa manusia yang memegangnya. Buktinya adalah Demetrios –yang ternyata adalah ayah Dara- yang langsung membunuh dewa api –saudara Malia. Kini pedang itu merusak jiwa Dara, mendorongnya membunuh belasan orang tak bersalah.

"Kau percaya cerita itu?" tanya Fukuda.

Si wanita bule mengangkat bahu. "Bagian Dara membunuh belasan orang itu memang benar, kan?" jawabnya.

"Ya, tapi…"

Kalimat Fukuda terhenti begitu saja ketika mendengar orang-orang saling bergumam dan menunjuk ke satu arah. Bola matanya mengikuti arah itu. Melupakan bule penerjemahnya dan Niizuma, dia berjalan menyibak kerumunan orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun tidak di _angle_ yang tepat, sekarang dia bisa melihat cukup jelas sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Dara, dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan sorot mata membara, berdiri di tengah jalan menantang Malia. Setidaknya itulah yang ditafsirkan Fukuda. Bahasa tubuh mereka sudah bicara banyak. Pedang Dara menancap di aspal jalan. Suaranya tidak lantang berteriak, tapi dari getarannya siapapun tahu di sana terkandung amarah. Malia tetap dengan sikap tenang menjawabnya. Dia bahkan tidak beranjak dari posisi duduk bersila. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, Malia berdiri. Dara nampak marah dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Malia. Dia menebas pedangnya ke leher Malia, tapi wanita itu dengan gesit menghindar. Beberapa tebasan ditanggapi dengan cara sama, namun dia sempat kena bogem mentah gadis berpedang sakti itu. Sebagai balasannya, tangan gadis itu dipelintir hingga pergelangannya nyaris putus. Tidak cukup itu saja, tubuh gadis itu dilemparkannya jauh-jauh. Suara debam keras menyambut pertemuan tubuh itu dengan aspal keras.

"Ayo, Malia. Remukkan bajingan itu!"

"Bunuh Dara!"

"Bunuh!"

"Bunuh!"

Terdengar riuh suara orang menyemangati Malia layaknya menonton pertandingan gulat bebas.

"_Come on, Dara_."

Fukuda menoleh ke asal suara yang lirih itu. Seorang pemuda yang setinggi dirinya dengan jaket putih yang menutup kepala tampak memandang cemas dan sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit.* Fukuda menyenggol bahunya.

"_Dara is…,_" Fukuda mengacungkan dua jempolnya sambil tersenyum hingga matanya nampak sipit.

Si pemuda mengerutkan alis melihatnya. Ekspresinya seolah berkata bahwa pertarungan Dara melawan Malia adalah hidup-matinya sendiri, dan dia merasa terganggu ketika tiba-tiba ada turis Jepang mengacau konsentrasinya. Melihat itu, cengiran Fukuda tidak juga berkurang. Tapi si pemuda memilih tak ambil peduli lagi.

Fukuda menurunkan dua jempolnya pelan-pelan. Dia sekedar ingin menunjukkan dukungan. Kalaupun tidak ditanggapi, tidak apa-apa. Mengajak mangaka boikot dari _JUMP!_ ternyata lebih mudah daripada mendukung Dara saat ini. Teringat manga kembali, dia jadi menimbang-nimbang untuk memasukkan karakter pemuda sinis itu sebagai tokoh pinggiran.

Tapi pikiran itu tidak bertahan lama. Dara sudah bangkit lagi di atas aspal retak yang menahan benturan dengan tubuhnya tadi. Sambil tersenyum mengejek, dia meluruskan pergelangan tangannya yang nyaris putus. Fukuda yakin melihat ada tulang menyembul di sana sebelum kulit menutupnya dengan sempurna. Detil yang menarik, catatnya di kepala.

Sebaliknya, Malia tidak tertarik dengan itu maupun kata-kata yang dilontarkan Dara. Bahkan ekspresi tenang yang sebelumnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya kini benar-benar hilang tanpa bekas. Murka yang menguasai paras cantik itu semakin jelas ketika tangannya melempar petir ke tubuh Dara. Gadis itu bisa menghindar kendati tubuhnya sempat terpental jauh. Namun tidak nampak tanda-tanda menyerah pada Dara. Raut mukanya kini bahkan menyiratkan ejekan pada dewi angin itu.

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah adegan pertempuran terindah yang pernah dilihat Fukuda. Dia ingin merekam semua sabetan pedang, tangkisan kuat dari tangan kosong Malia, dan darah yang sesekali tepercik dari tubuh kedua perempuan itu. Apalagi ketika keduanya melesat ke angkasa. Kaki-kaki jenjang dan rambut terurai panjang berkelebat cepat dari satu dinding gedung ke atap gedung lain, dibingkai oleh cahaya matahari dan biru langit, sesekali ditambah beton yang runtuh terkikis tendangan mereka. Semua mata menatap kagum koreografi maut itu, tak terkecuali helikopter stasiun berita yang tak henti mengekor aksi mereka.

Malia nampaknya tidak senang dengan penguntit itu. Dewi angin itu melempar petir besar ke tubuh helikopter itu, membuatnya oleng dan jatuh seketika. Di layar besar, terlihat penyiar berita tak mampu menahan genangan airmata menyaksikan rekan reporternya gugur dalam sekejap. Di langit New York, murka Malia belum tuntas. Setelah menghancurkan helikopter, dia menambah dengan serangan petir yang lebih hebat lagi. Sinar yang membutakan berkelebat horizontal, memaksa semua orang merunduk ke tanah. Tidak ada orang yang berani membuka mata dan telinga sebelum yakin sinar terang dan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga itu hilang. Namun ketika itu hilang, terror ternyata belum berakhir.

Dara meluncur ke bawah, menghindar dari kejaran Malia. Kali ini dewi angin itu tidak ingin bertarung cantik rupanya. Kedua pipinya tampak menggembung. Tak lama kemudian, angin dahsyat menyapu semua yang berada di jalanan Times Square. Tak terkecuali Niizuma yang sedang memegang pensil dan kertas gambar. Kertas-kertas gambarnya terbang bersama orang-orang yang terpental, saling tumbuk atau membentur dinding, lalu terhempas di sembarang tempat.

Niizuma beruntung terhempas di tempat yang cukup empuk –sepetak rumput di bawah lampu jalan. Dari tempat itu dia bisa melihat Malia yang datang menerjang. Dara –yang tampaknya sudah pulih dari dampak badai lokal itu- sedang meloncat ketika musuhnya melancarkan serangan petir ke pergelangan tangannya. Strategi yang berhasil mengejutkan monster tanah itu ternyata manjur pula bagi Dara. Reflek tangannya ketika mendapat serangan itu berlawanan dengan kehendak Dara. Akibatnya, pedang terlepas jauh dari genggamannya.

Sepasang bola mata hitam berkilat senang. Pemiliknya segera melesat untuk menangkap pedang itu. Sepasang tangan yang baru saja kena kejut listrik juga cepat-cepat menggapainya. Niizuma tak berkedip menyaksikan adegan perebutan yang berlangsung di atasnya. Sungguh _angle_ yang sempurna. Jarak pedang ke dua pasang tangan yang memperebutkannya sama. Sulit untuk menduga siapa yang akan berhasil meraihnya. Mungkinkah pedang menghunjam tanah sebelum ada tangan yang memegangnya? Saat itulah muncul tangan pihak ketiga yang terulur tepat di depan mata pedang. Dia menggenggamnya tepat di sana.

Niizuma memicingkan mata melihat kain biru yang membungkus tangan itu. Walau sudah koyak di sana-sini, dia masih bisa mengenali kain jaket yang dipakai Fukuda hari itu.

"Fukuda-sensei!" desisnya. Tidak ada teriakan yang mirip _sound effect_ komik muncul dari mulutnya. Semua sudah diserap degup jantungnya yang bertambah kencang dua kali lipat.

Tangan yang memegang pedang itu bergetar kuat. Namun itu tidak lama. Niizuma bisa melihat pemiliknya pelan-pelan berdiri di balik kaca gedung yang pecah terkena benturan dengan tubuhnya. Nampak bekas darah seperti sayatan-sayatan kasar di wajah dan tubuhnya, namun Fukuda sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan. Dia bahkan nampak lebih kuat daripada biasanya.

Tangan Malia terulur ke arah pemuda Jepang itu. Wajah garang yang menemani serangkaian serangan petir dan badai tidak terlihat lagi di sana. Sebagai gantinya, raut dan senyum lembut kembali menghias wajah Malia. Sebaliknya, Fukuda menampakkan ekspresi dingin pada bujuk rayu Malia. Pedang tetap berada erat di pelukannya.

Di sisi lain –tepatnya pada jendela pecah yang berada di lantai di bawah tempat Fukuda berdiri- terdengar erangan perih. Fukuda menoleh ke arah suara. Dara menggelantung dan berusaha naik ke tempat Fukuda berada. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada kusen jendela, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain memegang perut bawahnya yang penuh darah. Sesuatu nampak hampir terburai dari sana. Apakah itu? Usus?

"_Pleeease_!" erangnya parau.

Fukuda memandang kedua perempuan itu bergantian. Pada wajah manis Malia, dia hanya melempar sorot mata dingin. Pada Dara yang menggigit bibir menahan sakit, dia melengos. Niizuma sempat melihat jari-jari sebelah tangan Malia mulai teracung ke arah Dara. Entah serangan apa yang bakal ditimpakan pada gadis yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

Tepat pada saat itu, Fukuda meloncat ke arah Dara. Ujung pedang mengacung ke tangan Dara yang sedang menyangga beban tubuhnya itu. Tangan itu segera menyambarnya. Tapi pada saat yang sama, tangan Malia juga menyambar rambut Fukuda. Untung cuma rambut, bukan kepalanya. Sayang, pikiran itu tidak bisa bertahan lama di kepala Niizuma.

Malia menarik rambut Fukuda bersama tubuhnya, lalu mengayun-ayunkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas kepalanya sendiri. Sebelah tangan Malia yang lain memberi isyarat pada Dara untuk menyerahkan pedang itu.

"_NOOOO!_" pekik Dara.

Baru kali ini Niizuma ingin muntah melihat adegan laga. Biasanya dia akan melompat kegirangan dan meracau tanpa henti. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tubuh yang diayun-ayunkan seperti tali lasso itu milik temannya sendiri.

"Hentikan!" desisnya.

Tentu saja desisan itu tidak terdengar telinga Malia. Dewi angin itu rupanya gagal menjadikan Fukuda barang yang bisa ditukar dengan pedang. Dia melemparkannya begitu saja tanpa melihat. Niizuma yang melihatnya berharap dia memiliki satu saja tangan raksasa yang bisa menangkap tubuh itu sebelum membentur gedung pencakar langit di sana.

Tidak ada tangan raksasa. Yang ada hanyalah Dara yang segera melesat ke arah tubuh itu terlontar. Dari kejauhan, Niizuma melihat lengan kiri Fukuda sempat membentur dinding gedung sebelum tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Dara.

"Tapi Fukuda-sensei tidak kidal kan," Niizuma berharap.

Tubuh Fukuda terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Dara. Sambil melompat-lompat menghindari serangan Malia, gadis itu mengatur posisi tubuh dalam pelukannya. Tampaknya, tanpa pedang teracung ke langit, dia tidak bisa melompat jauh. Dia kini jadi lebih sibuk karena memaksa tubuh lemas itu memegang pedang dan mengacungkannya ke langit. Namun tidak terlihat sedikitpun upaya untuk membuang tubuh yang membebani itu.

Malia masih ganas mengejar. Dara tetap gesit menghindar. Mereka semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Niizuma, kendati dia sudah berlari mendekatinya. Pemandangan terakhir yang bisa dia identifikasi adalah Dara melompat dengan pedang teracung di genggaman dua lengan yang saling katup –tangannya dan tangan Fukuda. Setelah itu, terlihat Dara melompat di kejauhan. Tangan kirinya bebas tidak lagi mendekap tubuh siapapun. Dan kali ini dialah yang mengejar Malia.

Dua petarung itu kemudian hanya tampak sebagai dua titik berkejaran di angkasa, dengan sesekali petir menghubungkan keduanya. Perhatian Niizuma pun sudah tidak lagi ke pertempuran mereka. Dia, seperti orang-orang lain yang selamat dari badai lokal buatan Malia, sibuk mencari teman atau siapapun yang sama-sama berada di tempat itu sebelum amuk topan itu datang. Remaja eksentrik itu berlari dan melompat melewati pecahan kaca, tiang listrik dan lampu jalan yang tumbang, dan tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan –entah pingsan atau mati.

Tubuh Fukuda tergeletak di pinggir jalan, cukup jauh dari hamburan pecahan kaca dan kabel listrik yang rebah bersama tiangnya. Rambut menutup sebagian wajahnya. Lengan kirinya tampak normal saja, tidak seperti habis terbentur keras. Darah masih nampak menodai kulitnya di sana-sini, tapi di balik itu kulitnya masih nampak mulus seperti tidak terkena cakaran kuku sekalipun. Memang mengherankan, tapi Niizuma menahan semua pertanyaan untuk saat ini.

"Fukuda-sensei," panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Niizuma duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Tanpa pensil, tanpa kertas gambar, di hadapan rekan yang entah tidur, pingsan, atau mati, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru kali ini dia merasakan itu.

"Hiiiihiiiii...hiiiihiiiik...," mulutnya lirih mengucap itu berulang-ulang.

Angin berhembus keras menerbangkan debu bersama bukti-bukti kejahatan badai. Sepatu, topi, kertas-kertas, kacamata, dan entah apa lagi.

Ketika siuman, Fukuda mendapati Niizuma bersimpuh di depan tubuhnya dengan tatapan tak jelas ke mana. Pose itu saja sudah cukup aneh bagi seorang Niizuma Eiji, masih ditambah senandung jeritan ala film horor dan tangan yang tergeletak lunglai. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya, sebuah suara lain mengejutkan mereka.

"_Holly shit! MALIA IS DEAD!_"

Orang yang berteriak itu menaikkan volume suara dan menunjukkan layar telepon genggamnya. Segera saja ia menjadi bahan rebutan orang-orang lain yang ingin tahu kebenaran berita itu. Jalan menjadi riuh oleh suara orang yang mengumpat Malia dan bersorak gembira. Niizuma dan Fukuda sebenarnya memiliki satu pertanyaan yang sama: bagaimana orang itu masih mendapat sinyal, setelah semua porak-poranda akibat badai lokal dahsyat tadi? Tapi mereka memendam saja pertanyaan itu, karena masing-masing punya pertanyaan yang lebih mendesak untuk diucapkan.

"Lalu Dara ke mana?" tanya Fukuda.

Niizuma menunduk ke arah kawannya yang masih terkapar itu. Sebuah pertanyaan terucap dari mulutnya,

"Kau masih bisa menggambar?"

.

~ **_Washington DC_** ~

.

Kejadian kemarin masih berdampak nyata pada kedua mangaka kita. Bukan saja mereka terpaksa kehilangan sebagian besar barang bawaan akibat tersapu badai buatan Malia, mereka juga menjadi lebih pendiam. Niizuma sesekali saja bersuara lirih menirukan efek suara dari adegan-adegan yang digambarnya. Karena gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya kini hanya seputar jalanan lengang yang morat-marit seusai badai, maka suara-suara yang dilantunkan mulutnya pun hanya itu-itu saja: desir angin dan lolong hantu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang memulai percakapan tentang kejadian itu. Topik yang mereka bincangkan hanyalah apakah mereka akan mencari Dara atau langsung pulang.

Mereka memilih naik bus ke Washington DC. Fukuda yakin, Dara pasti kembali ke rumah setelah semua urusan balas dendam itu usai. Motivasi Dara memburu orang-orang berkekuatan dewa itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Terbukti dengan pernyataan Malia bahwa mereka berusaha merebut pedang itu dari tangan Demetrios –ayah Dara- dan pernyataan Dara pada polisi bahwa tiga orang membantai keluarganya. Fukuda membeberkan teorinya itu sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara. Niizuma tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk membantahnya. Menurut pengamatan Fukuda, rekan seprofesinya itu bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menanggapi apapun yang diucapkannya. Dia terus menggambar sambil menggumamkan suara-suara aneh. Dan jika dia kehabisan kertas, dia akan menggambar di udara.

Fukuda memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli dengan perubahan pada rekannya itu. Tiap orang punya cara sendiri dalam mengatasi trauma. Pikirannya sendiri masih terasa terbebani oleh entah apapun itu, dan misinya belum lagi selesai. Jadi dia tidak keberatan menjadi orang yang memutuskan segalanya.

Setelah bertanya ke beberapa orang, mereka berhasil menemukan rumah Dara. Mereka tiba di sana ketika malam baru saja datang. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan meninggalkan rumah yang hangus itu. Mungkin mereka teman-teman atau pendukung Dara. Fukuda menarik Niizuma ke balik semak-semak.

"Kita tunggu mereka pergi," bisiknya. Dia berharap Niizuma bertanya kenapa, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Kalaupun Niizuma bertanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka harus bersembunyi, atau bersembunyi dari apa.

Dia mengusap-usap dahinya sendiri dengan kasar. Mungkin gara-gara panas ini. Suhu kali ini luar biasa panas, seperti di negara tropis saja. Pantas otaknya tidak bisa bekerja baik dan dia gampang stress. Atau mungkin bukan karena panas, tapi karena ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Dalam sehari ini dia memang merasa perih di beberapa bagian. Rasanya seperti ada benda tajam menusuk dan menyayat kulitnya. Yang paling terasa sakit adalah lengan kirinya. Aneh. Padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja, bahkan merasa jauh lebih kuat saat memegang pedang itu.

Ya, dia tidak akan lupa sensasi dahsyat yang menjalar dari mata pedang itu.

Tepukan ringan di bahu kirinya membuyarkan lamunan tentang sensasi itu. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, dia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Niizuma. Tampak siluet seorang gadis berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki rumah hangus itu. Hembusan angin malam mengibarkan rambut panjang dan pakaiannya yang terkoyak-koyak.

"Itu Dara," bisik Fukuda.

Niizuma menarik tangan kirinya untuk beranjak dari semak-semak itu. Fukuda mengumpat lirih padanya. Spontan Niizuma melepaskan pegangannya. Di bawah cahaya bulan, Fukuda melihat sorot mata rekannya itu. Tampak jelas rasa bersalah di sana. Ganti Fukuda yang bingung. Mengapa dia harus merasa begitu bersalah? Memangnya dia tahu kalau lengan kirinya sakit?

"Ah, sudahlah," katanya sambil merangkul Niizuma. Dalam hati dia mengumpat lagi karena merangkul dengan lengan kiri yang jelas-jelas sakit, dan karena memulai bahasa tubuh sok akrab dan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu.

Dara sudah menghilang dalam rumah itu. Mereka tidak menemukannya di ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Padahal jarak antara kedatangan mereka dengan Dara hanya berselang satu atau dua menit.

Terdengar suara keretak dari bawah. Dua mangaka itu saling berpandangan. Jangan-jangan lantai rumah ini mau runtuh? Tapi ketika terdengar bunyi keretak berikutnya, mereka sepakat mendatangi arah suara. Ada lubang besar di lantai ruang makan itu. Rupanya dari sanalah bunyi itu berasal. Mereka melongok ke bawah untuk mengamati sumber bunyi itu. Tapi cahaya bulan saja rupanya tidak cukup membantu mereka mengenali benda yang ada di bawah sana.

Fukuda menyalakan senter dari telepon genggamnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya senter, dia berusaha mengamati benda di bawah itu. Tapi semakin lama cahaya senter menelusuri obyek di bawah sana, kening Fukuda semakin berkerut. Niizuma pun demikian. Bedanya, sebelum senter selesai menelusuri semua obyek, dia sudah merapatkan lutut ke dadanya dan menyuarakan lolongan lirih.

Warna merah mendominasi pemandangan di bawah lantai itu. Terlihat sepotong betis hingga setengah paha, jari-jari hingga pergelangan saja, setengah abdomen hingga setengah paha, lengan hingga bawah ketiak, dan rahang bawah. Rupanya bunyi keretak itu berasal dari rahang yang terlepas. Potongan-potongan tubuh itu tersebar tidak beraturan, namun juga tidak cukup berjauhan. Dari letaknya dapat ditebak bagian tubuh apa yang lepas terlebih dulu. Pertama-tama adalah tungkai kiri, disusul abdomen, tungkai kanan, lalu lengan kiri, dan... senter Fukuda berhenti di rambut terurai yang menyisakan sedikit warna kuning di tengah kepungan merah darah. Di dekatnya terlihat wajah yang telah dia kenal di layar televisi dan halaman koran.

"I—itu—"

"—Dara," sambung Niizuma.

Fukuda mematikan senter. Dia cepat-cepat mengesot mundur menjauhi lubang itu. Perutnya bergolak hebat meminta semua isinya dikeluarkan segera. Tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya selain ludah. Perutnya memang belum kemasukan apa-apa sejak kemarin. Dia meraung keras seperti hendak merobek tenggorokannya sendiri dari dalam. Tapi kali ini sebabnya dari tempat lain.

Tulang-tulang lengan kirinya tiba-tiba terasa remuk.

.

~ **_rumah sakit, Washington DC_** ~

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Niizuma dan Fukuda menutup telepon. Penyebabnya sama. Sejak kemarin, telepon dari Yujiro nadanya selalu sama. Hanya panik dan panik. _Kapan kalian pulang? Aduh, tidak ada naskah oneshot yang bagus! Niizuma, kau kena tembak? Oh, syukurlah. Wah, mereka minta Crow sekarang. Sekarang! Fukuda, kau pulang besok kan? Serialmu jatuh ke peringkat 13! _

"Yujiro-san, sudah kubilang dari tadi. Yasuoka-san nggak perlu ikut ke sini," bentak Fukuda. Dia kembali menutup telepon. Lalu mematikannya.

Dia melirik seorang remaja yang duduk di kursi sambil menggambar.

"Niizuma-kun, ke sini," tangan kanannya menepuk ranjang rumah sakit tempat dia berbaring. Rekannya itu menurut. Ditariknya kursi mendekati ranjang. Hardboard diletakkan di sisi ranjang, lalu dia mulai menggambar lagi di sana.

Fukuda melirik gambar yang sedang dikerjakan Niizuma. Dia mulai rindu pada gambar-gambar Niizuma yang dulu, yang penuh adegan aksi memukau. Bukan gambar kota mati seperti yang dibuatnya selama tiga hari terakhir.

"Sudah berapa kali Yujiro-san meneleponmu hari ini?"

Delapan jari teracung adalah jawabannya. Niizuma masih belum mau menatapnya. Heran. Dia salah apa sih padanya?

"Niizuma-sensei," kata Fukuda. Yang diajak bicara masih terus menunduk dan menggambar. Fukuda mendesah. Tiba-tiba dia rindu suara jerit dan teriakan Niizuma yang bersaing dengan volume musik yang menjebolkan _loudspeaker_. Rindu pada gerak akrobatiknya. Bahkan pada bulu-bulu burung yang dipasang di bahu dan kepalanya. Rindu pada Niizuma yang normal.

Sejak peristiwa Times Square, tidak ada yang berjalan normal. Niizuma tidak lagi sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia kemarin malam bahkan memapahnya keluar dari rumah Dara, menelepon taksi dengan bahasa campur-campur, mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, menjelaskan kondisinya pada dokter dan perawat, dan mengutuk mereka yang tidak mengerti bahasanya dengan sederet judul manga kelas kambing. Dan setelah susah-payah mengurusnya, remaja itu sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

"Terimakasih," kata Fukuda, "untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Untuk mengurusku."

Niizuma tidak bereaksi.

"Aku merepotkan sekali. Ya kan?" tanya Fukuda sambil menepuk ujung kertas gambar, berharap Niizuma menjerit marah. Tapi remaja itu tetap menunduk dan menirukan bunyi desau angin.

"Maafkan aku, Niizuma-kun. Aku jadi tak berguna begini. Padahal waktu itu aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat dan kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat daripada biasanya. Kau tahu, aku pernah memegang pedang itu dengan tanganku ini," dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan hidung Nizuma, "pedang itu memang luar biasa."

Lalu meluncurkan kisah dia dan pedang sakti itu. Dia menceritakan semuanya dengan detil. Bahwa pedang itu menyengatnya dengan tegangan tinggi dan memaksanya berdiri. Luka-luka perih akibat kena pecahan kaca dan benturan dengan entah berapa orang atau benda, langsung hilang seketika. Dia jadi sangat perkasa. Dia merasa mampu menendang gunung dan meratakannya menjadi tanah datar.

Niizuma nampak gelisah. Dia menutup kertas gambarnya dengan kasar, lalu menusuk-nusukkan pensil ke seprei. Tidak cukup itu saja. Dia berdiri di kursi, lalu melangkah ke pinggir ranjang. Fukuda tersenyum melihatnya. Ceritanya pun semakin lancar dan kian bombastis. Tapi Niizuma sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Dia berjingkat menyusuri sisi ranjang, dari sisi kanan hingga kiri –tempat lengan kiri Fukuda diperban. Geraknya mirip burung yang menapak ranting kecil. Bedanya, kedua tangan Niizuma terentang lebar membentuk huruf V. Kadang salah satu tangannya bergerak cepat seperti sedang menebas obyek besar.

"Itu salah, Fukuda-sensei!" bentaknya.

Fukuda terperangah. Dua kaki Niizuma menapak dua sisi ranjang, mengangkang jauh di atasnya.

"Salah?" bantah Fukuda, "memangnya kau ada di sana? Kita kan terpisah entah berapa jauhnya, dan tahu-tahu..."

"Aku melihat semuanya."

Fukuda terdiam. Dia lagi-lagi melihat rasa bersalah menggelayut di wajah temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku," ujarnya lembut. Dia menggeser badannya ke kiri, lalu menepuk sisi kanan ranjang yang menjadi lebih lebar.

Niizuma menurut. Dia duduk bersila di tempat yang disediakan. Lalu cerita pun mengalir dari mulutnya. Memang tidak selancar Fukuda berkisah, tapi ceritanya runtut. Di beberapa bagian dia berhenti untuk memperagakan gerakan. Di beberapa bagian lain ceritanya tersendat bukan untuk apa-apa. Bukan untuk diselingi peragaan gerak atau sekedar membasahi tenggorokan. Tersendat begitu saja.

"Aku..."

Fukuda menunggu. Niizuma bukannya menyelesaikan kalimat, dia malah membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

Fukuda mulai mengerti masalah yang dirasakan Niizuma, tapi dia tidak ingin memotong ceritanya. Dia menegakkan badan hingga dadanya sejajar dengan lutut remaja itu. Pelan-pelan dipegangnya pensil di tangan Niizuma, lalu ditariknya. Itu berhasil mengejutkan remaja itu.

Mata mereka bertemu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Niizuma cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke pensil yang direbut Fukuda, lalu menariknya kuat.

"Aku takut, terlalu takut. Berlari pun tidak berani," dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "berteriak pun tidak berani."

Fukuda menatap mangaka jenius yang diseretnya ke dalam petualangan ini. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dari musibah ini. Selain Malia, tentu saja.

"Niizuma-kun," ujarnya lembut, "untunglah kau tidak berlari. Kalau kau lari atau teriak, kau tidak akan di sini sekarang. Kau akan gosong. Kau tahu sendiri Malia itu seperti apa."

Niizuma mengangguk tanpa suara. Mereka berdua hening.

Yang bersuara kemudian adalah telepon genggam Niizuma. Dia segera membaca pesan singkat yang baru masuk itu.

"Yujiro-san?" tanya Fukuda.

Yang ditanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Pesawatnya berangkat dari Jepang nanti sore," tambahnya.

Fukuda mendesah.

"Jauh-jauh kita ke sini, coba hitung kita dapat apa," katanya.

"Kaos," jawab Niizuma. Fukuda terkekeh.

"Aku dapat ini," dia menunjuk lengan kirinya yang dibebat, "dan paspor hilang. Laptop juga. Eh, tunggu. Isi ranselku hilang semua."

Dia tertawa getir. "Dan kita belum dapat inspirasi apa-apa," sambungnya sambil terbahak.

"Tapi kau dipeluk Dara," goda Niizuma.

"Sialaaaan! Waktu itu aku sedang pingsan, tauk!"

Dan mereka pun tergelak menertawakan kesialan nasibnya.

"Niizuma-sensei," kata Fukuda di sela sisa-sisa tawa, "kau nggak bosan dengan gambar beginian?"

Dia menuding hasil gambar Niizuma selama menungguinya di rumah sakit. Niizuma tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung menyobek kertas itu. Pada kertas kosong di bawahnya, dia langsung menggambar. Fukuda diam saja mengamati. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ranjang rumah sakit ini terasa penuh sesak.

"Nih," kata Niizuma sambil menyerahkan gambarannya.

Fukuda tersenyum melihat hasil gambarnya. Niizuma Eiji yang dia kenal telah kembali. Dia jadi lupa mengusirnya dari ranjang.

Niizuma menggambar tengkorak dan tulang berserakan. Bukan sembarang berserakan sebenarnya. Tulang-belulang itu bergerak. Sebagian seperti menuding-nuding ruang yang kosong. Yang lain melayang, atau mungkin meloncat dari tanah. Ada beberapa yang menukik menuju ruang kosong yang dituding oleh teman-temannya.

Sepertinya Niizuma membiarkan ruang kosong ini untuk diberi sesuatu.

Pensil yang teracung di depan hidung menjadi jawabannya. Fukuda melirik pemilik tangan yang memegang pensil itu. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, tapi jari-jari tangannya yang lain membidik persis ke arah mata Fukuda.

"Baiklah," kata Fukuda.

Dia mengambil pensil itu lalu mulai menggambar. Walau dia biasanya tidak menggunakan tangan kiri, tapi membiarkannya teronggok kaku terasa aneh juga. Rasanya seperti belajar menggambar lagi. Apalagi dalam satu panel dengan goresan Niizuma. Dia merasa kualitas gambarnya jadi merosot jauh.

"Wow!" komentar Niizuma ketika gambar di panel itu utuh.

Ruang kosong yang sengaja disisakannya kini telah diisi dengan gambar motor yang melaju kencang. Atau lebih tepatnya, melaju dengan gaya. Roda depan sedikit terangkat, sepertinya ingin naik lebih tinggi –seperti kaki depan kuda di logo Marlboro. Penunggangnya pun tidak kalah keren. Badannya bukan cuma kurus kering, namun juga tidak utuh. Tentu saja kurus kering karena penunggangnya adalah jerangkong yang sebagian tulang-belulangnya jatuh di jalan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Fukuda.

"_Sugooooi_!" jawabnya.

Niizuma dan Fukuda memandangi gambar itu lama-lama. Fukuda tampak lebih puas. Dia tidak perlu kuatir lagi tidak mendapat ide dari perjalanan ini. Dia sudah menggenggam ide segar sekarang. Ide itu bahkan semakin matang ketika dia semakin lama memandangi gambar itu. Dia yakin Niizuma pun memetik ide baru dari sana. Dan itu bukan ide untuk karya kolaborasi.

Akhirnya perjalanan ini tidak sia-sia.

.

.

~ **t a m a t** ~

.

.

**Word count: 7,906**

.

* * *

><p>AN

Kenapa ada tanda * di deskripsi cowok tanpa nama di fic ini? Karena cowok itu bukan OC, tapi salah satu tokoh dari The Sword. Namanya Justin. Dia itu kelihatannya lemah, tapi ternyata jadi kuda hitam di komik itu (dan saya sempat shipping DaraxJustin :D)

Kenapa di daftar characters ada nama Knossos, tapi di fic tidak ada? Knossos itu juga tokoh The Sword. Dia adalah dewa tanah, yang dikenal Fukuda dan Niizuma sebagai raksasa yang dilawan Dara.

Fic ini memang mengambil setting dan sebagian besar plot The Sword. Ingin tahu tentang komik Amerika ini? Intip dulu di sini (hilangkan spasi):

http : / www. lunabrothers. com/ bib_sword. php

video teasernya:  
>http :  www . dailymotion .com /video /x97iru_luna-brothers-the-sword-overview_shortfilms  
>http :  www .metacafe . com /watch /2791808 /luna_brothers_the_sword_overview/

.

Sekarang bagian curcol dan fangirling ^_^

Fukudaaaa, rambutmu kuat banget! Pake vitamin rambut apa siiih?

Hehehe.

Penulisan fanfic ini makan waktu berminggu-minggu lho. Saya kan biasanya nulis fic di bawah 3000 kata. Udah gitu berkali-kali saya kena semacam WB gitu. Tiap hari cuma bisa nambah 3 kalimat T_T tapi di 2 hari terakhir saya bisa nulis 10 halaman. yaaaay!

Intinya saya udah menyeberangi sungai Rubicon (dan balik lagi :P) deh. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin crossover, pake fandom yg belum saya lalap semua (Bakuman), genre yg belum pernah saya sentuh, dan jumlah kata yg hedeh...bikin gak tega untuk minta tolong membeta XDD

Akhir kata, makasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang menunggu kehadiran fanfic ini (emang ada?), semoga penantian Anda tidak terlalu sia-sia.

Komentar dan kritik sangat saya damba ;)


End file.
